Goodbye
by TheFallenAngel22
Summary: A songfic about a girl named Marissa and a boy named Justin Bieber. Written in Marissa's P.O.V. Rated T for bad language.
1. Prolouge

09/03/2010 17:33:00

It has been 2 years since Justin and I broke up. We had a really hard breakup too because neither of us wanted to breakup. We knew that it was coming too but we just didn't want to believe it. Since he got signed we both knew that one of us was going to have to breakup with the other because we would hardly see each other, so there was no point in dating each other. Both of our hearts broke that day, at least mine did anyway but I don't know about Justin. There was only one way to let my feelings out and it was through music. So I grabbed my guitar, a music sheet, and a pencil and then I got to work.


	2. The Real Chapter 1

09/03/2010 17:33:00

**I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
**

I could never get him out of my head no madder how hard I tried. Every morning the first thing I always thought of was Justin because what we had was special and wonderful. I have tried dating other guys but every guy I date is nothing compared to him. The only things he doesn't know is that I still have the locket he gave me for my 14th birthday and that no madder what he does he will always have my heart with him where ever he goes it always goes with him. I have felt empty for two years but after the first two months of crying over him I had successfully hid all my misery from my family and friends so they will no longer get worried over me.


	3. Chapter 2

09/03/2010 17:33:00

**I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
**

I could never get him out of my head no madder how hard I tried. Every morning the first thing I always thought of was Justin because what we had was special and wonderful. I have tried dating other guys but every guy I date is nothing compared to him. The only things he doesn't know is that I still have the locket he gave me for my 14th birthday and that no madder what he does he will always have my heart with him where ever he goes it always goes with him. I have felt empty for two years but after the first two months of crying over him I had successfully hid all my misery from my family and friends so they will no longer get worried over me.


	4. Chapter 3

09/03/2010 17:33:00

**I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind  
**

I looked inside the locket and saw a picture of him and me. On one side we were both smiling, Justin standing behind me with his arms around my neck and on the other we were both looking at each other with the look of real love in our eyes. Suddenly I remembered when Justin had first asked me out, he was so nervous I could tell and I was so confused. Once when he asked me I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. His face got this really sad look on it and he said "Never mind, forget that I even asked that." And as he said that he took off running in the other direction but before he took off I saw him start to cry. I tried running after him but was too far ahead and he was running too fast for me to catch up to him. "Justin…" I said. Then I realize that I was crying so I took off running home and going straight to my room. Once when I was in my room I jumped in my bed and started to bawl. Luckily no one was home to hear me cry Since my step mom and dad were working late and my brother was in collage. I had ended up fallen asleep but I woke up to the Phone ringing. I looked to see what time it was, my alarm clock read 9:00 p.m. Then I notice that the phone was still ringing so I ran as fast as could to the living room where the phone was. I picked it up. "Hello." I said while breathing very hard. "Marissa?" I recognized the voice being Justin's mom. "Yeah, Pattie is anything wrong?" she never liked me calling her Mrs. Mallete (I don't know if that is how it is spelled so don't get mad at me for it :p). "Have you seen Justin? He was supposed to be here at 5:00 at first I thought he forgot about it but now I'm worried." I could tell that she was very much worried and almost about to cry. "The last time I saw him was at 4:30 but after we got into a little fight he took off." I said with worry in my voice as well. "…" I heard her start to bawl. "Pattie I'm leaving right now to go look for him. I think I got a clue where he might be. So I want you to stay home because it is my mess that I need to fix so I'll talk to you later." I said trying to cheer her up, but the truth is that I have no clue where he might be. "Okay. Bye." She finally said. Once when I hung up I ran upstairs to my room to change. I changed into a plain black tee shirt, light grey, ripped jeans, grey converse high tops, and I put my hair in a messing hair tie. Then I grabbed my cell and took off out the door. I ran around town looking everywhere for him. I almost gave up but then I remembered one more spot I forgot to look.


	5. Chapter 4

09/03/2010 17:33:00

**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips**

I ran to the park and I saw him leaning up against a tree. I snuck up on him and once when I got to him it looked like he was sleeping. Without even thinking I kissed him and leaving my lips on his. I felt him tense up but after awhile he finally relaxed and started to kiss back. Finally once when we pulled apart he looked confused, slightly happy, and slightly sad. "W..wh..why…d..did…y..you…kiss me?" he asked while blushing. "Yes…" I said. "What?" he said clearly confused by what I meant by that. "Yes… I… would… love… to… go… out… with… you…" I said while kissing him in between words. "Really?! Why? I thought you didn't like me." He said so fast that I almost didn't catch it. "Your right I don't like you…" I said while blushing because of what I was about to say. "What?" he said while hot tears were running down his face. "What I meant was…" I tried to say but he interrupted me. "NO! I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT! YOU THINK THAT IT IS OKAY TO JUST MESS WITH MY HEART LIKE THAT?! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE WHAT I SAW IN YOU!" he yelled at me and then turned and started to take off running but before he left I grabbed his arm. "Justin that is not what I meant. I wanted to say…" I tried to say but again he had to interrupt me. "What?! That you hate my guts and that you wish I was dead!" he yelled at me again. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FINISH WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY Damit! Damn Justin I barely get 10 words out of my mouth and then you have to interrupt me!" I yelled at him and surprisingly he shut up. I think it was because I had never yelled at him before let alone cussed (around him). "Thank you. Now as I was saying was that your right I don't like you…" I said while watching him. He had his back turn towards me. "I… I…" I tried to say and found it hard to look at him any longer so I looked at the ground. "iloveyou" I said very quietly while blushing. I heard him turn around really fast. "What did you say?" he asked me. "ILoveYou." I said really fast. "Excuse me? I just thought I heard you say that you loved me." "I did." I said still not looking at him. "I don't believe you. You can't possibly love me." He said with disbelief in his voice. "Its true! I love you more then the plants need sun and more than we need air, food, and water to live because you are the air that I breath, your are my heart and soul! You are the one thing I can't live without! I would kill for you, I would die for you, and so much more! Justin I truly do really, really love you!" I said/yelled at him while still looking at the ground. My face was really red because I have never said anything like that before. He lifted my chin but I was still not looking at him. "Marissa look at me. Please." He said. I slowly looked at him until I could see the little dark brown speck in his eyes. "Do you really mean that?" he asked me. I couldn't take it any more. The next thing I know my lips were on his kissing him with all of my feelings toward him. After he got out of his state of shock he kissed me back with the same amount of force and emotion. After of what like seemed forever we finally pulled apart. "Does… that… answer… your… question?" I asked in between breaths. As his answer he kissed me but softer than the last kiss we shared. "Yes. It does." He said after we pulled apart. Just then my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. it was Justin's mom. "Oh my gosh! It's your mom. I forgot to let her know that I found you." I told Justin. "Hi Pattie. I am so sorry that I forgot to call you." I said to her. "It's okay but please tell me that you found Justin." She said. "Yes I did and we are on our way to your house right now." "Thank you so much for finding him." She said. "Your very welcome." I said. "Do you know when you will be here?" she asked. "Yeah in about 15 minutes." I told her. "Okay I will see you then." "Okay bye Pattie."


	6. Chapter 6

11/02/2012 20:31:00

**The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
**I remembered that time when it was raining, like it is now, when Justin asked me to dance._"Justin lets go play in the rain!" I said while pulling him towards the door. "No. We will get sick." He replied while barely even trying to get away from the door. "Oh. So Justin's afraid of the rain. Alright I get it. Your too scared to go outside. That's fine by me. I'll just go by myself then." I said while running outside and away from him. "Hey! I'm not afraid of the rain!" he yelled while debating whether to go chase after me. "You could've fooled me!" I yelled back still running. "I'll get you for that!" he yelled finally deciding to chase me. We ran around my backyard until he finally caught me leading to us laying on the grass out of breath. "Now that you caught me what are going to do with me?" I asked in between breaths. "This." He got on top of me and started to tickle me almost to death. "Ahahaha… Justin… stop… please." I said in between laughs. "Say Justin Drew Beiber is the hottest, most awesomest, boyfriend ever." "Never! ahahaha" "okay then I'll just keep tickling you." "Ahahaha ok, ok. Justin Drew Beiber is the hottest, most awesomest, boyfriend ever!"_ "That's right!" he said while getting off of me. Then it looked like he just got an idea. "May I have this dance." He said while having his hand out. "There is no music Justin." "We don't need any. The rain can be our music." "Okay then. Yes you may have this _dance." Then we danced until we started to sneeze because we were starting to get a cold._**  
But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry**

I thought about our first date. Flashback _"Justin, where are you taking me?" I said because I had a blind fold over my eyes. "It's a surprise." he said and I could tell he was smirking just by listing to his voice. "You know I don't like surprises." I said while pouting. "Ah, but you will love this one." "Well are we almost there yet?" "Yeah just about." 5 minutes later… "We're here." He said while stopping quickly making me walk into his back. "YAY! Can I take off the blind fold now?" "No," "Aw, come on." "Hahaha, just kidding." "YAY!" I said while taking it off and when I opened my eyes I saw… __.com/u/379339___ with candles everywhere even surrounding the falls too. Which btw look like __.__. "Oh Justin…" I said and couldn't say anymore because I was so speechless that he would do this for me. "You hate it." He said looking away. "No! Quite the opposite actually. I LOVE IT!" I said while jumping on him and showering him with kisses. "Really?" he replied with doubt still in his voice. "Yes. I can't believe you would do this for me." "You are the most important thing to me. So of course I would do this for you." He said while kissing me._**  
**After that flashback I realize that I was crying again.


End file.
